Everything is Wrong
by YourLoveIsMyDrugForever
Summary: On the night of a full moon, the guys are thrown into a universe where the girls aren't mermaids or even friends. They have to figure out a way to get back to their universe while trying to save the girls from themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cleo was covering up the last window in her house. Tonight was the first full moon since the moon pool had been destroyed. No one was sure if the moon would affect the girls or not so they decided to play it safe. Rikki was sitting in the living between Bella and Emma. Emma had only gotten back the week before, and to say things were rocky between her and Bella would be an understatement.

Emma was shocked beyond belief to find when she got home that her two best friends had met another mermaid and befriended her. She felt replaced, and no reassuring from Cleo or Rikki would convince her otherwise.

Bella, on the other hand, was worried now that Rikki and Cleo had their best friend back that they would just throw her to the side. She was just a replacement until their real friend got back.

Naturally Cleo took a hold of the situation with grace. She told Emma and Bella that Rikki and her wanted to be friends with both of them and that she thought the two of them would be great friends if they tried.

But even that had done little to help the situation. Rikki could barely handle the tension and awkwardness in the air in the room.

"Cleo, are you almost done," she called out, wanting Cleo to come relieve some of the awkwardness.

Cleo walked into the living room a moment later. She took in the scene. Emma and Bella sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Emma had her arms crossed over her chest and was currently glaring at the floor. Bella was examining her nail with intense interest. Rikki had gotten off the couch and was leaning against the wall as far away from the two girls as possible. It was no secret that Rikki had been annoyed throughout the whole ordeal between Bella and Emma. She had made many biting, snide comments that did little to help the problem.

Cleo knew that Rikki wasn't just irritated with the situation, but also with Zane. The two had decided to try one last time, but were keeping it secret. Rikki had no clue that Cleo knew of this secret relationship.

"Okay, we are set," Cleo said, brightly. Her plan was to make this night bond Emma and Bella and make them see how stupid they were acting.

"Yay. House arrest," Rikki said, dryly.

"Come on. It will be the old times," Cleo said. The last thing she needed was for Rikki to be in a mood all night.

"Yeah, when it was just the three of us," Emma added, shooting daggers at Bella.

"Too bad you weren't here the last year," Bella bit back.

"She's got a point, Em," Rikki said. She had never got over the fact that Emma left them in their senior year.

"Rikki, kitchen, please," Cleo said, grabbing Rikki's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

Cleo felt like she was babysitting a bunch of five year olds. Two were fighting over a toy while one was throwing a tantrum for no reason.

"What the hell, Cleo?" Rikki yanked her arm out of Cleo's grip.

"Rikki, can you, please, just help me out? I don't have time for your attitude. We need to get Emma and Bella to get along."

Rikki rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, but Cleo cut her off before she could say a word.

"Did something happen with Zane?"

Rikki's eyes narrowed. She hadn't discuss Zane with anyone since their breakup. It was an unspoken rule. People knew better than to bring it up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are together again."

Rikki bit her lips together. She hadn't want anyone to know about that. Bella and Cleo had been there throughout Zane and hers fallout, and she didn't want a lecture on how stupid it was for her to give him another chance.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried about you. You're acting really…" Cleo trailed off.

"Bitchy? I know. It's just that Zane…well he…he kind of, sort of-"

Rikki never got to finish her sentence. There was a bright flash of light, and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites.**

Chapter Two

Lewis shot upright in bed. He looked around his dark bedroom. The only light was the sliver of light shining through the curtains. He couldn't remember what had made him awake so suddenly. Something felt off though, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over at his clock.

10:09

He hadn't gotten a call from Cleo or any of the girls so he assumed the full moon had passed with no incident. But little did he know that he was way off. His phone went off, breaking the silence of the room.

"Hello?"

"Lewis, it's Will. I think something happened last night."

"What do you mean? Did the girls call you?"

"Not exactly. I don't think the girls are mermaids anymore."

"What?"

"I am looking at Cleo right now. She's at the beach. Her hair is wet, and she doesn't have a tail."

"That's not possible. If she lost her powers, she would have called me."

"What if she didn't lose them?"

"You're making no sense, Will."

"Hear me out, Lewis. She didn't lose them because she never had them. The girls would have called if something happened with the full moon. But what if something happened that made it so they never got their powers?"

"That…actually makes some sense. Meet me at the beach in ten, okay?"

"Okay."

Lewis was dressed and out of his house in less than two minutes. He was on his way to the beach thinking about what Will had suggested. Is it possible that somehow the full moon had throw them into a universe were the girls were never mermaids? He was lost in his train of thought when he ran into someone nearly knocking them down.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl snapped at him. The voice sounded freakishly familiar. When he looked up, he saw an irritated Rikki glaring at him.

Rikki look completely different. She had her lip and nose pieced, and her naturally blonde hair was dyed jet black. He could barely recognize her with all her makeup. Her eyes were surrounded heavily by dark eye liner and black eye shadow. The only thing that looked the same about her was the locket hanging around her neck, except it wasn't hers. It was Cleo's.

"What are you staring at?"

"Rikki," was all Lewis could get out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was Rikki, but he knew she was.

"How the _hell_ do you know my name?" Rikki asked, harshly, taking a step back.

"We go to the same school, right?" he asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Unlikely, considering the fact that I dropped out."

Lewis tried not to react to this news. Rikki had dropped out? He needed to think fast and get out of this conversation.

"Then never mind. I have no clue how I know you," he said as he started to walk way.

"Freak," Rikki muttered under her breath.

When Lewis felt it was safe, he looked over his shoulder to get another look at Rikki. This definitely confirmed that something happened last night. Something bad. And why did Rikki have Cleo's locket? That was the one that was originally at the bottom of the moon pool.

"Lewis!"

"Hey, Will. You're right. Something is definitely up. I just ran into Rikki."

"How was she?"

Lewis quickly told him about the "new" Rikki. He left off the part about Cleo's locket. He wanted to think about it some more. And Will wasn't there when the girls had the lockets so he wouldn't know the story behind Cleo's locket.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no clue."

Lewis and Will just looked helplessly at each other. They had no clue what had happened, and they had no clue how to fix it.

**A/n So I'm not sure if I'm going to have Zane remember the normal universe or have him be clueless like the girls. Tell me what you would like in a review. Also, Ash isn't going to be in this. I just can't write him very well so I'm just gonna leave him out of it. Sorry if you're a Emmash fan. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/n I thought I would try writing in someone's pov so tell me which you like better.**

Lewis's pov

Will and I were just sitting in silence, looking out to the ocean. I was lost in my own mind. Will was right. They girls weren't mermaids, and it's possibly we were in a universe where the girls were never mermaids. I had no clue how to even attempt to fix this situation. Then it hit me. There was one person I knew that knew all about mermaids.

Max.

"Will, I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked, looking over at me.

So I gave him a shortened history of how I knew Max and about Ms. Chatham and her friends.

"Maybe he'll know how to fix this."

"I guess it's worth a shot," Will sighed.

I stood up, and so did Will. I looked around, trying to figure out which way would be shorter to Max's. Then I spotted her.

Not Cleo, unfortunately, but Bella. Unlike Rikki, she looked exactly the same. She had the same blonde hair and tan skin. She was walking on the sidewalk near the beach. It looked completely normal, like we could have been back home. Except for the fact that she was pushing a baby stroller.

Will saw her, too. He just stared at her with the blankest look on his face. Then he finally turned back to me.

"You go talk to this Max guy. I'm gonna go see how different Bella is."

"Okay." I agreed. I knew that if I had seen Cleo, I would have wanted to talk to her, too, and Will would have let me. So I needed to let him talk to Bella. Plus Max wouldn't remember me, and two teenage boys showing up randomly might be a little overwhelming.

Before I knew it, I was knocking on Max's front door. I was nervous to say the least. The first time I had come to see Max, the second I had mention Mako he had clamed up. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"How can I help you?" he asked, opening the door.

"First I just want to say I'm not crazy. But I know all about Mako and mermaids and I really need your help," I blurted out.

Max surprisingly keep a straight face. He didn't say anything for a moment or two. I started to sweat. What if he didn't believe me? I had no proof. Then it came to me.

"I know Ms. Chatham. And about the lockets you made for her and her two mermaid friends."

That seemed to get him to drop his guard. He actually even smiled.

"I see. So what do you need my help with?"

"Four of my friends that are mermaids…well there was a problem with the full moon last night. Now they're not mermaids anymore, and they have never been mermaids before. They don't remember anything about it."

"They don't remember?"

" Not a thing."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. I pleaded in my head that he would think of something that would help. He had done so much research he had to know something.

"This never happened to Ms. Chatham and her friends?" I asked.

"It did not. Did something change recently?"

"Well, the thing is this is the first full moon that all four of them have been together."

I quickly told him about how Bella became a mermaid on her own, and that she had met Rikki and Cleo after Emma had left. Maybe this is what caused whatever happened to happen.

"Four mermaids?"

I nodded.

"Bad blood?"

"Excuse me?"

"The girls, are there problems between them?"

I didn't even have to think about it, but I didn't answer right away. Was the jealously between Emma and Bella what caused this to happened?

"Yes, there is."

"I suspect that if you mend the girls together in this universe, that will get you back to your universe."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Trust me, kid. I've been around the block a few times."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

As I walked away I thought about the girls. I had only talked to Rikki and saw a glimpse of Bella, but from what I saw of Rikki I knew mending the girls together would not be easy.

**A/n You'll find out what happened between Will and Bella in the next chapter. And I decided that Zane will remember. Leave me a review telling me what you think. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Lewis left, Will took off running in the direction that Bella was walking in. He came out with a quick game plan in his head. He ran on the beach far enough that he was ahead of Bella. Then he got on to the sidewalk and walked in the opposite direction so he would ran into her.

It didn't take long for them to bump into each other. Will 'accidentally' bumped shoulders with her for a reason to speak with her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done."

Will kneeled down to get a better look at the baby. When he got a closer look, he could tell it was a boy, just a few months old.

"How's this lil' man? He's adorable. What's his name?"

"Aw, thanks. His name's Noah."

"Are you babysitting?" Will asked, hoping that Noah wasn't hers.

"No, he's mine."

Will knew that though. Noah had Bella's eyes.

"He looks like you," he said, barely able to get the words out. Bella had a baby…with someone else.

"Most people say he looks like his father."

"He's got your eyes."

"Thanks. Speaking of his father, I got to get Noah to him. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

And then Bella was walking away with her baby. All Will could do was watch her walk further and further away.

"Will!" Lewis called from behind him. Will turned around and saw Lewis walking towards him.

"Did you talk to the guy?" he asked, pleading for a way to fix this messed-up world.

"Yeah. He has a theory of how to fix things-"

"A theory! He doesn't know for sure?"

"This never happened to his friends. He thinks that if we bring the girls together in this universe, we might get home."

"Might?"

"It's the best we got, Will. We might as well try."

"I guess you're right."

They were both quiet for a minute. Both thinking about the chance they were taking on this theory.

"Crazy shit, eh?' a voice said behind them. Both turned to look. Lewis was glad at who he saw, another person to help get the girls together. Will, on the other hand, was filled with hatred when he saw the person. The one who broke his best friend's heart when he kissed Will's sister.

Zane Bennett.

**A/n I know it's super short, but I have finals coming up and my teachers all decided to have end of the semester projects. Next chapter will be longer. Review and tell me what you think. Also do you want an Cleo or an Emma chapter?**


End file.
